


Я люблю тебя, мой Дзынь!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Minor Dennis Dracula-Loughran, Minor Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Minor Griffin (Hotel Transylvania), Minor Winnie (Hotel Transylvania), Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула вспоминает о лучших моментах в своей жизни — и тех, которые могли называться самыми ужасными из всех.
Relationships: Dennis Dracula-Loughran/Winnie, Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 1





	Я люблю тебя, мой Дзынь!

— Я люблю тебя, Дэннис! — маленькая серая волчица опрокинула друга на пол и принялась вылизывать пухлые щёчки.

Полувампир смеялся и пытался прикрыться, но юркий язычок Винни доставал его отовсюду.

— И я люблю тебя! — наконец выдохнул он, прижимая к себе пушистую подружку.

Дракула наблюдал за детьми. Он улыбнулся, услышав их разговор. Однако в глазах вампира в тот миг промелькнула грусть — та самая, с которой вдовы и вдовцы вспоминают о своих половинках, так рано покинувших жизнь.

Граф вспоминал о Марте. Когда-то, будучи молодым и зелёным, он тоже признавался в любви. Отчаянно краснел, глупо улыбался, но шептал:

— Люблю, мой Дзынь… — на что всегда получал нежный взгляд тёмных глаз и такое же тихое:

— И я тебя, милый…

Когда Марта умерла, Дракула постарался забыть обо всём этом. Закрыл воспоминания в самом дальнем уголке своей головы, не желая снова испытывать боль и горечь потери.

Однако приходилось. Любовь и нежность между Мэйвис и Джонатаном, заигрывания Дэнниса и Винни, забота между Фрэнком и его благоверной, про Уэйна и Ванду говорить нечего — образцовый показатель семьи. И среди них — он. Вечно одинокий вампир.

Правила были просты до невозможности: потерял свою Дзынь — будешь одинок. Вечно. Ибо во второй раз это чудо не происходит.

Дракула не хотел терять. Он помнил, с каким восторгом носился по дому, признав в Марте свою истинную пару.

Помнил свою первую попытку вызвать вампиршу на свидание. Они тогда здорово покружились над ночным морем, купаясь в лучах лунного света.

Помнил первый поцелуй под раскидистой пальмой. Марта тогда взяла всё в свои руки — Дракула был невероятно застенчивый и боялся сделать первый шаг.

Помнил, как горело лицо, когда тёплые губы вампирши прикоснулись с его, вовлекая в поцелуй, нежный, как шёлк.

Помнил первую совместную охоту и первую совместно пойманную дичь. Добычей был кролик — и это он тоже хорошо запомнил.

Помнил, как знакомил Марту с отцом. Владу девушка сразу понравилась, и он легко дал своё благословение.

Помнил лесной домик, в котором они провели свой медовый месяц.

Помнил первую брачную ночь. Он тогда здорово боялся, что сделает что-то не так, и его малышке будет скучно, а то ещё и больно. Но всё обошлось благополучно, и постепенно Дракула стал более раскрепощённым.

Помнил переезд в новый дом. Тогда Дракула ещё доверял людям.

Помнил тот уникальный миг, когда Марта призналась, что ждёт вампирёнка. Тогда граф почувствовал себя самым счастливым существом на планете, а то и во всей Вселенной.

Помнил те девять месяцев, которые он провёл в постоянной боевой готовности — летал на охоту для Дзынь, готовил разнообразные блюда (говорят, именно оттуда пошли его кулинарные сверхспособности)…

Помнил рождение Мэйвис. Он тогда ещё так переживал за Марту и своего ребёнка, что не мог места найти. А когда за дверью послышался детский плач, и доктор-зомби пригласил его в комнату, вампиру хотелось кричать всему миру, как он был счастлив.

Помнил он и другое…

Горящий дом, страх в тёмных глазах, торчащий из груди кол и тихое: «Защити Мэйвис».

В тот день он впервые попробовал человеческую кровь.

Впервые убил не ради пропитания.

Впервые потерял контроль.

И в последний раз заплакал.

С тех самых пор среди людей Дракула прославился как ужасный повелитель ночи, коварный и жестокий вампир, убивающий всё на своём пути.

Так говорят сказки.

Сказка — ложь.

— Дзынь! Дзынь!

Дракула прикрыл глаза и отвернулся. Он любил внука и искренне радовался за него, но глядеть на все эти нежности и ласки просто не мог.

Слишком было больно.

Ему нужно было проветриться.

— А где Драк? — растерянно спросил Фрэнк у Гриффина, не найдя вампира в кресле, в котором тот сидел минуту назад.

Человек-невидимка лишь пожал плечами.

* * *

Дракула стоял на балконе, подставляя голову прохладным порывам ветра.

Он силился вернуть воспоминания назад в дальнюю часть мозга, но терпел фиаско.

Было больно вспоминать, но он не мог иначе.

Сегодня была хорошая ночь. Тёплая, ветреная и ясная.

Сегодня он впервые за столько лет вспомнил то, что веками силился забыть.

Сегодня он впервые с момента гибели Дзынь заплакал.

И вот теперь вампир стоял посреди умиротворённой праздником природы. И казалось ему, будто он, всё ещё молодой и стеснительный, снова там, в Парадизах.

Он прикрывал глаза и чувствовал тихий шелест ночных волн.

Ощущал запах моря и крепкого морского ветра, бьющего в лицо.

Чуял запах соли и ночи.

И слышал голос, такой знакомый и родной, зовущий его в путешествие размером в жизнь.


End file.
